Iruka
by Patto-san
Summary: Iruka menyiapkan hadiah untuk Kakashi, namun tak berani menyerahkannya secara langsung. Multichap  rencananya  tentang Iruka aja ;D


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Masih terlalu pagi, bahkan untuk sekadar mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Namun Iruka sudah melakukannya. Tubuhnya sudah bersih, rapi dan… harum.<p>

"Hari ini hari istimewa," gumamnya sambil mematut diri di depan cermin.

Kedua sudut bibirnya ditarik ke atas, menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang cukup manis. Iruka tampak gembira.

Pria dengan wajah parut itu lalu menarik laci meja kerjanya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Kotak itu dibungkus dengan kertas kado yang cantik, lengkap dengan pita sebagai hiasan.

Iruka tersenyum sekali lagi. Wajah ramahnya tampak semakin manis.***

* * *

><p>Gedung Hokage pagi itu masih lengang. Hanya ada beberapa orang shinobi yang berada di dalamnya, termasuk Iruka. Chuunin itu sedang memroses beberapa berkas laporan yang diserahkan oleh para shinobi Konoha yang baru saja menyelesaikan misi mereka.<p>

"Iruka-sensei, ini laporan misi kami yang terakhir," tegur seorang shinobi belia.

Iruka mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sosok Naruto, murid yang paling ia sayangi. Tak seperti biasanya, Naruto tampak lebih tenang. Bahkan agak canggung, sangat menjaga gerak-geriknya. Seolah-olah, jika ia menjadi dirinya sendiri, hal itu akan menyakiti Iruka.

"Terima kasih," balas Iruka sambil menerima berkas dari Naruto, "di mana 'dia'?"

"Dia masih di rumahnya. Tapi, setelah dia datang, kami mau makan ramen di Ichiraku. Iruka-sensei mau i…."

Naruto mendadak menutup mulutnya dengan panik. Ia nyaris saja kelepasan bicara.

Iruka tersenyum lebar lalu berkata, "sebenarnya aku ingin sekali ikut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pekerjaanku sedang banyak-banyaknya. Tak lama lagi aku juga harus ke Akademi untuk mengajar."

"Ah, iya. Iruka-sensei bekerja saja. Saya permisi dulu," pamit Naruto, membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Ya. Salam untuk 'dia'," balas Iruka, lalu kembali menekuni berkas-berkasnya.

Naruto beranjak meninggalkan Iruka dengan langkah berat. Ia menoleh pada Iruka dengan wajah prihatin. Tampak tak tega meninggalkan Iruka. Kemudian, secara tiba-tiba ia kembali ke hadapan Iruka dan memukul meja kerja Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei! Tolong, berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa!" kata Naruto setengah berteriak. Ada nada kesedihan dan sedikit keputusasaan dalam suaranya.

Iruka menanggapinya dengan tenang. Menatap remaja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri tersebut dengan tatapan teduh.

"Memang tidak terjadi apa-apa, bukan? Jadi, apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanya Iruka lembut seraya bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mengacak rambut pirang Naruto dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Kedua mata biru Naruto mulai basah. Ia memeluk Iruka sambil tetap menangis.

"Iruka-sensei… kalau Iruka-sensei perlu sesuatu, bilang saja, ya. Aku pasti akan membantu," kata Naruto di sela tangisnya.

""Terima kasih, Naruto," balas Iruka sambil balas memeluk Naruto, "terima kasih…."***

* * *

><p>Matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala. Sedang terik-teriknya bersinar. Membakar.<p>

Namun Iruka tak tampak ikut 'terbakar' oleh teriknya sinar matahari. Dengan tenang ia berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan di Konoha dengan tangan menenteng sebuah kantung kecil.

Di depan Ramen Ichiraku, langkah Iruka terhenti sejenak. Ia termangu. Pada jam makan siang seperti saat ini, kedai terkenal tersebut sedang ramai-ramainya. Pasti sangat sulit untuk segera mendapatkan tempat duduk di dalamnya.

Namun bukan keramaian itu yang membuat Iruka tampak ragu memasuki kedai tersebut.

Apakah 'dia' sedang makan dengan anak-anak itu? Barangkali dia memang masih ada di dalam sana, pikir Iruka.

Iruka berjalan menuju tempat yang teduh. Menunggu di sana. Meskipun tak yakin bahwa orang yang ia tunggu tersebut memang benar-benar ada di dalam kedai. Senyuman yang tadi pagi ia suguhkan, kini sudah memudar. Raut wajahnya kini telah berubah menjadi serius. Juga… tersirat kesedihan dan kelelahan di dua bola matanya yang biasanya bersinar teduh.***

* * *

><p>Setelah hampir setengah jam menunggu, Iruka akhirnya melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenali berjalan ke luar kedai. Seorang shinobi belia berwajah tampan tetapi judes.<p>

"Sasuke!" panggil Iruka sambil menghampiri shinobi itu.

Sasuke agak terkejut melihat Iruka. Tak mengira bahwa ia akan melihat gurunya yang paling ramah tersebut di sana. Sesaat ia menoleh ke dalam kedai, seolah cemas jika seseorang, yang barangkali tak ingin ditemui oleh Iruka, tiba-tiba muncul dan bertemu dengan Iruka.

"Sasuke, aku bisa minta tolong?" tanya Iruka dengan seulas senyum—yang diusahakan tampak—ramah.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang Iruka dengan prihatin.***

* * *

><p>Ramen Ichiraku sedang ramai-ramainya, namun Sasuke tak kesulitan menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Sebab, ia sudah tahu, di mana sosok tersebut berada. Maka, dengan cepat ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari, yang sedang menikmati ramen bersama seorang anak sebaya Sasuke.<p>

"Lho, katamu mau pulang duluan?" tanya Naruto, heran melihat kemunculan kembali Sasuke.

Sasuke tak mengacuhkan Naruto. Ia menyodorkan sebuah kantung pada seorang pria yang duduk di sebelah Naruto. Kantung yang sama dengan kantung yang dibawa oleh Iruka sebelumnya.

"Tadi 'dia' menitipkan ini padaku," kata Sasuke dingin, "katanya, selamat ulang tahun."

Pria yang menerima kantung tersebut, Kakashi, tertegun. Ia mengeluarkan isi kantung itu, sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado yang cantik, lengkap dengan pita sebagai hiasan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Mengapa tidak mencari tahu sendiri?" Sasuke balas bertanya, ketus.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Kakashi lirih.

"Lalu, mengapa Kakashi-sensei tidak berusaha memperbaiki hubungan kalian? Meminta agar Iruka-sensei kembali?" sergah Naruto, menatap Kakashi dengan kecewa dan agak marah. Kemudian, ia berlari ke luar kedai, tak peduli lagi dengan ramen yang masih tersisa setengah mangkuk.

"Iruka-sensei!" panggil Naruto, sangat nyaring hingga terdengar sampai ke dalam kedai.

Kakashi terpaku di tempatnya sambil memegang kado pemberian Iruka. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Namun tatapannya dalam menusuk. Menyalahkan Kakashi atas keadaan ini.

Ulang tahun Kakashi tahun ini, tampak sangat suram. Kelam.***

* * *

><p>END<p>

A/N :

Ini chapter pertama dari kumpulan fic dengan Iruka sebagai main chara-nya. Cerita setiap chapter berbeda dan tidak berhubungan satu sama lain, mirip dengan konsep fic NGUMPET.

Di sini, saya juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada readers tanpa akun yang sudah me-review karya-karya saya selama 4 bulan bergabung di FFn, yaitu **Embun**** Pagi, Reita, Gamekxu Hatake, Uzumaki Shieru gag log in, Tabita PinkyBunny, Chy Karin, Vios, Sasunaru Forever, Nolgede, Od3rsChWank mi4w-mi4w , **dan masih banyak lagi...

Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya. Juga, saya hanya mengajukan satu pertanyaan saja, mengapa tidak membuat akun atau me-review dengan akun yang dimiliki? Dengan begitu, tentunya kita dapat berkomunikasi lebih lanjut melalui PM, bukan? Tentu saja, sepanjang Anda sekalian meng-enable-kan PM kalian ^_^


End file.
